


Fatal

by sashimiontoast



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash POV, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, late night walks, oh hes in LOVE love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: I had the urge to hold him, and hide him from all the darkness of the world, all the darkness which would extinguish the light in his eyes.





	Fatal

_ It was dark outside that evening when Eiji slipped his hand in mine. _

 

 

It was a cool night, with the soft spring breeze tickling my skin.

 

Eiji had insisted we went for a walk. 

 

 

 

“In the middle of the night?” I say yawning. He sat beside my bed, his brown eyes softer than usual in the moonlight.

 

“We never go out anywhere because it is too unsafe.” he said quietly. “But now, no one will see us.”

 

I scoffed. “Just because it’s dark doesn't mean it's any safer. In fact it's even more dangerous, you idiot.”

 

Eiji pouted. “ _Whatever_. My point is, I want to spend time with you away from this crammed up room.”

 

“And what if whilst our _romantic_ walk we get guns pointed down our throats?” I teased.

 

“You would never let that happen.” he shook his head. “even so, if we die, at least I got to walk with you.” 

 

I sighed. _Words so fatal come out of Eiji so easily._

 

“What is your deal…” I muttered as I got out of bed. 

 

_ I decided that it was worth losing sleep, to see Eiji’s eyes glimmering like that. _

 

 

So we went outside tip toeing downstairs, to make sure not to wake anyone. The gang would not let me go if they saw me giddily walking out with Eiji in the middle of the night like this.

 

We begin walking down the sidewalk.

 

Eiji sighs softly, and closes his eyes in contentment.

 

I watch him from the side of my eye as we walk. 

 

“The breeze is nice isn’t it.” Eiji whispers.

 

I reply with a hum, but I can’t take my eyes off of him, and that’s dangerous.

 

I _know_. I know it’s deadly to be looking at him the way I was, but I couldn't stop.

 

He looked so innocent and perfect, with his dark hair framing his soft face. I had the urge to hold him, and hide him from all the darkness of the world, all the darkness which would extinguish the light in his eyes.

 

And the breaking point was when Eiji grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

 

His soft, warm hands with my scratched and bruised ones.

 

I swallow. _This was not good._

 

“Ash. When this is over…” Eiji begins.

 

We stop walking.

 

We stand under a dull streetlamp, our hands still clasped.

 

I let out a breath of air after holding it for so long.

 

“Yes…” I urged him to continue.

 

He faced me, looking up at me. _Ah_ that look.

 

“Come to Japan with me.”

 

I smiled.

 

He had mentioned this before. I merely laughed at the thought. _Me_? In Japan? I’m a killing monster. I shouldn’t be somewhere so peaceful and different and _exotic_. Then again, I shouldn’t be around people as wonderful and perfect as Eiji Okumara, but here I am.

 

He’s still looking at me. Half of me begs he looks away the other half wants him to keep his eyes on me and me only, forever.

 

“Eiji. You know I can’t…”

 

“Why not? You deserve to start fresh. You don’t need to be around all _this_ forever.”

 

“It’s not going to end Eiji.” I say, raising my voice slightly.

 

He looks hurt. I mentally kick myself. _Way to go, making the love of your life look at you like his heart just got broken._

 

“Ash…” he mutters, his gaze now on our hands. “You will come with me.”

 

I raise an eyebrow. “How demanding.” I tease.

 

“I don’t care. You _will_. You have to. Because I can’t _leave_ without you.”

 

I shatter. 

 

_Silence_. He says nothing more, just looks at me with those goddamn eyes.

 

“I can’t _live_ without you either, I don’t think.” I whisper.

 

“I said _leave_. But either way, it works.” he smiles and I laugh at his adorable english.

 

And then we were hugging and I don’t know how long it lasted but it felt like a lifetime.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whew


End file.
